Finding Hunger Again
by MelanieD4
Summary: This story picks up in Chapter 27 of Mockingjay.  Katniss sees Peeta for the first time since returning to D12.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story picks up in Mockingjay Chapter 27, right after Katniss first sees Peeta planting the roses at her house. My first Fanfic! I would love to know what you think, thanks!**

******I am only elaborating on the fabulous Hunger Games trilogy. I do not claim to own or have any rights to Mockingjay or any of Suzanne Collins books, writings, or ideas.******

I stare at Peeta for a moment and then nod my head in assent. Then I turn and run into the house. I run up

the stairs to find that stinking rose. There it is, staring at me. I grab it, run back downstairs and hurl it into

the fire. Now I am sobbing. I hit my knees and hide my face in my hands. I can still smell Snow's rose

on my hands. I try in vain to rub the smell off with my shirt. Now that too is tainted. I _have_ to remove all

traces of that smell. Back upstairs I go, straight to the shower, where I compulsively

scrub it all off, as well as pieces of my skin. Then, I just stand there sobbing. It is a wonder I have _any_

tears left, any emotion left. But there is Peeta. He is back. _He came back!_ It awakened something in me.

Still, my tears fall and I let the shower run on.

A light knock at my bathroom door makes me scream.

"Katniss?"

_Peeta is here._

"Are you okay?" he asks.

It seems I was a bit loud with the running, and the throwing, and the crying.

I can tell he has pushed the door slightly open. I can't see him through the steamed glass of the shower

door.

I don't answer. I sink to the corner of the shower, head in hands. The water is still running hot. Steam

rising.

I don't know how much time has passed. That happens a lot to me. But the water is barely lukewarm now.

I am still curled up in the corner. I hear the shower door open slowly.

"Katniss?" Peeta says gently. He is holding a towel out for me. He has it spread out wide to shield me from any embarrassment.

I look at his face that is slightly turned away. _Ever the gentleman._

Still, he can't help but see the patchwork of scars running all over my body. It's unavoidable. As are his scars. He bites his lip.

"Katniss, I am going to turn off the water now."

He is forced to drop one side of the towel to accomplish this. I am only partially covered now.

The water stops and I watch the last of it swirl down the drain.

I start to shiver and I wrap my arms around my body.

Peeta approaches me slowly. He drapes the towel around me as best he can.

He holds one hand out to me to help me up. My hand is shaking as I reach up. I close my eyes when we touch.

Oh, the comfort I used to get from those hands, arms… and lips.

I open my eyes that are swimming with tears again.

"It's okay," he says, mistaking my tears for embarrassment, "I won't look".

With his help, I get up from my corner and self consciously cover up quickly.

I must look like the drowned version of the matted girl he saw outside. I hang my head in shame.

Suddenly, all I want to do is lay down and sleep. Being this pathetic, sad, and lonely is exhausting.

"I am so tired." I whisper.

"I know." he whispers back.

Peeta guides me to my room. I can see that he has changed my sheets and made my bed. My bed, I haven't slept in it since coming home.

He peels down the comforter and pats the bed.

I lay down, still wrapped in the towel with crazy looking, wet hair.

He covers me.

_Do I actually feel some peace in these sweet smelling sheets?_

I don't know how long we stare at each other or when I fall asleep. I know his face is the last thing I see before I drift off to sleep.

I awake with a gasp. I am sitting straight up in bed and feel as if I am being smothered by the darkness.

_I can't breathe!_

In my panic, my groping hands find his arm.

He is still here. _Peeta is still here!_

I take some deep, ragged breaths in an attempt to calm myself.

He is asleep in a chair next to my bed.

When I am sure I can stand without passing out, I quietly get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom.

I look back at the sleeping form next to my bed. His head is leaning slightly to the left, and one arm is laying across his lap. His breathing is smooth and regular. A smile forms on my face.

_How long has it been since I've done that?_

Once in the bathroom, I force myself to look. It is not a pretty sight. I start with my hair. It is frightful. I search the drawers for any remnant of hair product my prep team left behind before

the Quarter Quell. I find some spray that will aid in detangling. It takes an hour, but my hair now hangs straight and without knots. I also decide to use some lotion on my pink skin.

Now I needed to get dressed. I try to remember which drawers my nightgowns and underwear are in.

I wrap myself up in the towel again and quietly make my way back into my bedroom.

Peeta is still sleeping.

I do my best to make no sound as I search the drawers in my darkened room. I find my nightgown. I look back once at Peeta, drop the towel, then yank the nightgown over my head.

I pick up the towel and turn to hang it up in the bathroom.

_Peeta is awake._ I freeze. I notice the gentle smile on his face.

His smile disappears once he sees my frozen face.

"Oh, sorry, Katniss" he stammers and starts to get up.

"I stayed to make sure you were okay and I guess I fell asleep."

He begins to make his way to the doorway.

"Sorry." he apologizes again, "I'll go.".

A sudden desperation rises up in me. I am surprised at how much I am feeling in this moment. I feel like I might choke on it. I need to stop him…say something…do something.

"No!" I say, almost yelling, "Not again."

I move quickly to block him from the doorway. The expression on Peeta's face shows he is as taken aback as I am by my actions. I am so close to him. I could reach out and touch him. I

realize that I _am _reaching out. Only, he takes a step back.

I can see he is tensing up, hands balled at his sides. He shuts his eyes tightly and is whispering softly to himself.

"Peeta." I say, reaching out once more to close the distance. I place my hand over his heart which is drumming wildly. So is mine.

He holds his breath and stiffens his posture. I take another step. Now it is me who can't breathe.

Yet another step and my arms encircle him, I weep silently. _I've missed him._ The devastation of his capture and his hijacking hitting me hard and fast like the bomb that nearly killed us all.

I am clinging tighter and tighter. He is struggling against me.

"No!" I cry.

"Katniss, let me go. I can't…"

I cut him off. "I can't let go again, Peeta."

"Katniss!" he says loudly and a bit desperately himself.

I let out a strangled sob as begin to release him.

This is it. He finally sees me for what I am. I am not what he wanted. I am not the girl all shiny and polished for the games.

_I am Katniss Everdeen. A matted, pathetic, broken, failure._

His strong hands grab the sides of my arms. I am afraid to look up. Afraid to see murderous, hateful eyes. I realize I am going to die at his hands. Either literally or by rejection. Then, I

think the thing I guess I've always known.

_I. Love. Peeta._

It's as if my body gives out under the weight of this realization. I buckle but I do not fall. It's his arms that hold me up and catch me. Still swimming in realization, desperately in love, I look

up into his eyes. And all I see is Peeta.

_Love, Patience, Kindness…_

My memories are hitting hard and fast.

_Bread, Kisses, Pearl…_

_Hunger, Panic, Fear, Relief, Sadness, Grief, Love, and again Hunger…_

"Katniss?"

My face must be mirroring the wonderful and horrible torrent of memories.

Before he can tell me anything, my lips are on his.

I am practically attacking him.

He manages to get a hold of me and forces me to stop. I look down.

I feel ashamed and empty. The rejection so painful, I am not sure what to do next.

_Is this what he felt like? Oh God, how could I have done this to him? And now, he's done with me. As he should be. But how can I go on without him?_

I am tortured by the thought of living so close to him. Of randomly running into him in town. Of seeing him with someone else.

_I'll just never leave the house. I don't do it much now anyway. Maybe I should take up drinking like Haymitch. It might mute the harsh tones of my reality. _I laugh with one quick huff.

"Look at me," Peeta says, " I am right here…I am not going anywhere".

Disbelief runs through me. _Is it possible?_

"You came back.", I say tearfully, finally brave enough to look up into those blue eyes.

"Of course I did." he says simply.

He opens his mouth as if to continue but doesn't say anything more. Instead, he moves my hair back from my face. The slight brush of his hand makes me shiver. He kisses my cheek ever

so gently. His arms that were just holding me back are now gently pulling me to him. He brushes his lips back and forth on mine ever so lightly. Sheer torture, but the kind that has me

begging for more. His fingertips lightly trace my shoulders and he moves in to kiss the hollow of my throat.

_I am Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire. _

"_Katniss_…" he whispers heavily just below my ear.

I have to get closer and so I do. I push him back against the wall. For a second, he looks at me in confusion. Then he groans in pleasure after I push myself right on him. I can feel

everything with my body against his. Still, it isn't enough. I have never wanted anything more than I want Peeta right now. I kiss him once, twice, and then deeply. He has fistfulls of my

hair in his hands. Pulling me in closer, if it were even possible. My hands are traveling up and under his shirt. My nails, digging into his back as he dares to lift my nightgown to caress my

thighs. I begin to buckle again. I am breathless with hunger for him.

I hold it together because there is one thing left for me to do. I lean in close to his ear and whisper, "I love you, Peeta Mellark."

And before he asks, I say, "Real."

He stops for a moment, completely out of breath and trying to get a grasp on what I have just said.

I nod my head and say, "So very real…"

I kiss him.

"I love you," I say again, my lips traveling down his neck.

And just like that, our fear and desperation was replaced with a sense of knowing. Knowing we had each other to hang onto. Knowing we have weathered the worst. Knowing that

although we were destroyed, we can bloom again.

So, there is no more talk right now. And I don't fight the fire that is burning deep and fast within me.

Not when his hands go for my nightgown and pull it up over my head. Not when he lays me down on the bed. Not when we are entangled, skin to skin.

Not. Ever. Again_._


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2 up and running! Reviews and Rec's are always appreciated, thank you!****

I wake up the next day with a cramp in my arm. Also, I was on the floor. Well, we were on the floor.

I take in the disarray around me. My bed, that Peeta so nicely made yesterday, was completely undone.

The chair Peeta was sleeping in had been pushed clear across the room. At the moment, I could not locate a stitch of my clothing. I make no attempt to get up and find them either. I look

over at sleeping Peeta. I smile as I take in the length of his body. I can't help but reach out and touch him. I stroke his arm as I stare at his peaceful , sleeping face. Oh, I know this isn't

the first time I've woken up to him but this time it's different. I wasn't sleeping with him to ward of the nightmares. I wasn't worried about him wanting more and what I would say to let

him down. Last night we wanted it all. At times, there was nothing gentle about what we were doing. I take my eyes off Peeta and roll onto my back. My eyes close as I remember the

night.

I remember the initial shock of him pulling off my nightgown. Shock because I let him do it. Shock because I wanted him to. Shock because I was standing in front of Peeta with nothing

but my underwear on. I looked down, unsure what to do with myself and fighting the urge to cover up. I knew he was taking all of me in with his eyes. All of my scars, all of my flaws. Yet,

as he drew me back to him, he whispered, "beautiful ". He proceeded to kiss me while carefully touching me in places I never knew I wanted to be touched. And I forgot to be anything

but in the moment.

I found it urgent to feel his skin on mine. I pulled his shirt off. Never in a million years did I think letting my guard down with Peeta could feel this good. Amazing wasn't even the word.

There were no words for the level I was on.

I felt like I was floating when he picked me up and laid me down on my bed. His blue eyes stared right into mine. Then he laid down right on top of me. I could barely contain the gasp

rising in my throat. Apparently, Peeta was pleased with the reaction he was eliciting from me because he didn't let up for one second. His kisses were unrelenting and he was traveling

lower and lower. By the time he worked his way to my stomach, I was feeling faint.

"Oh my God…Katniss.." he said between kisses. He had already hooked his thumb into the side of underwear. One good yank and…

"Peeta!", I managed to say. I was sure I was hyperventilating.

I grabbed his head with both hands to get his attention. He looked up at me and realized the panic on my face. He took a deep breath and stopped. He rolled off of me and then moved

so he was laying next to me. We both lay there for a moment breathing heavily but never taking our eyes off of each other.

"I just need a minute…", I said.

"It's okay." He reached out to touch my face. "We don't have to…"

I grabbed his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers.

I scooted closer to him and kissed his lips. He threw his good leg over me hitching me closer still.

And we're back into a frenzy of kissing and touching. I fumbled with his belt buckle. Then the button and zipper. I helped him wriggle out of his pants. He was back on top of me.

There wasn't much of a barrier between us and the tension was unbearable. I hitched one of my legs up, giving him closer access. That's when he started pressing down harder on me.

Rocking. Oh. My. God. I could barely keep from screaming. If I thought I was feeling good before, this was a thousand times better than that. He was taking me right to the edge of

something I wanted so desperately to feel . And still, I knew there was more. My hands found the waistband of his under shorts and tugged downward. Peeta said something

unintelligible.

"What," I gasped.

"Are you sure , Katniss", he said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Yes," I said, " I want all of you."

Off went his shorts and he gently removed the last of my clothes. And so we were skin to skin. We paused for a moment. Sure, we had figured out the mechanics of what comes next but

neither one of us has any experience in it. It's Peeta who made the next move. He started with slow kisses on my lips and then on my neck. Feeling his breath on my neck was enough to

send chills down my spine.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you", he said.

He gently coaxed my legs further apart. He looked in my eyes one last time just to be sure.

I nodded my head and reached up to kiss him. And in one swift movement, we were one.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Peeta whispered in my ear, "Breathe, Katniss, breathe".

He was going very slow and still kissing me.

I let out a breath and try to relax. My senses were on high alert and I was trying hard not to focus on the dull ache I felt down below.

Peeta realized that I had stopped kissing him back. He stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. I saw the alarm on his face and he backed off.

But I've gone too far to turn back now. Even though it was uncomfortable, I wasn't letting him go. I wrapped both my legs around him and pulled him back into me.

The motion caused Peeta to close his eyes and shudder.

"Katniss, I am trying so hard not to do anything wrong", he said panting.

"You aren't doing anything wrong." I lightly grazed my nails down his back. "It's okay, " I whispered, "don't stop".

It was obvious he was holding back on me. He had been trying so hard to keep things gentle. I could see that control was close to the breaking point. So, I decided to smash that self

control to smithereens.

I raised my hips up to match his every movement, my legs still wrapped tightly around him. A few minutes of this and I have forgotten about any discomfort. The pleasure was so great it

was nearly intolerable. Peeta was moving so deeply and so much faster now.

What happened next was a release so great on my part that I felt unhinged. How was it even possible to feel this way? Exhilarated yet exhausted. I can tell Peeta was reaching his

climax as well. A sudden burst of movement on his part followed by absolute stillness.

I had loosened my grip on him and unwrapped myself from his body.

It took a minute or two for either of us to have the presence of mind to move. There was just such peace. A peace we hadn't felt in God knows how long.

Peeta moved off of me to lay by my side. We were face to face exchanging kisses and soft touches.

I tried to think of something to say. I couldn't .

"Speechless?", asked Peeta with a slight smile.

I nodded my head. After a few minutes of him stroking my hair, I did think of something to say.

"I am sorry I am the way I am." I blurted out.

Peeta looked at my quizzically.

"Katniss, neither one of us is the same. We won't be. We've seen too much. Done too much. We've lost just about everything…" he looked off someplace over my head. Then shut his

eyes tightly. I noticed his grip on my hair has tightened, and not in a good way.

I gave him a minute to see if he could push away whatever horrid ghosts he was still harboring.

"Peeta", I whispered gently, "Come back."

I didn't move a muscle for the next few minutes. He gradually relaxed, exhaled, and then opened his eyes.

He realized how hard he was gripping my hair and released it immediately. Almost like he had touched something hot.

"Oh no", he said, "I would never…not again". Tears threatened to spill over his beautiful eyes.

"I am ruining our night!", he looked positively devastated.

"You're not!", I interjected.

He waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"I can control it now, you know. The memories…I know what is real and what isn't. When I have an intense emotion or thought, that is when I have to just take a minute to regroup.

Remind myself that I am ok now. That you are safe."

"None of this is your fault. It's mine! I blurted out. "I never should have left you. Gotten separated from you. They hurt you to hurt me. And it worked. They broke me and you."

I paused to collect my thoughts because I know I am talking so fast. I am on the verge of yet another breakdown. But I can't do that. Not tonight. No hiding.

"Peeta, if I had been a more open and loving person. Things would be different. Instead, I was selfish and stubborn and that had a direct effect on your life…and hers."

"But I understand why you closed yourself off. Anyone would." he said.

"There is no excuse for me abandoning you after they…" I couldn't continue. My throat was closing up. I reached out to touch his face. Those memories of the nightmarish Capitol video

feeds weighed heavily on my mind. I remember how utterly helpless I felt. And then, when he was rescued, I wasn't able to look past what had been done to him to help him. I

abandoned him in every way. He never would have done that to me. He would have been there through every tracker jacked, crazed fit of rage and every insult.

It's basically what he had been doing through our entire relationship. I kept throwing out landmines. He kept surviving. Minus a leg and some brain cells, of course. The guilt of which

would never escape me.

"Katniss, it was out of our hands. Don't you see? We were marked the minute we took out those berries. Whether we were open and honest or not, it would not have mattered. I know

that now. A lot of what you did was to protect us. Me, Gale, our families,…Prim."

"And the rest?", I asked.

"The rest, Katniss, was to protect yourself." he said softly.

"And yet, you are still here. I'll never understand it." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I've been in love with you forever. It's amazing to me that you would ever feel the same way." Peeta said.

That's when the kisses started up again.

"I will love you always and anyone else who comes along." He said the second part with a bit of hesitation. And with good reason. I shot straight up in the bed.

"Peeta, I still don't want that. I don't know if that feeling will ever change. Please, I can't even think about what tomorrow will bring, let alone…"

"Babies?" he finished for me. " I didn't mean to pressure you. I know we are in no position to really entertain that thought. But I can't help but think of the future…with you. And now that

we've…I mean we didn't use any condoms, Katniss."

I nodded my head. I flopped back on the bed. I was very grateful for the Capitol's advanced medicines in this moment. During my training at District 13, I was given birth control shots. The

treatment of which would last for the better part of this year. It was something they offered once you became a soldier. Johanna got them, too. Oh, they knew I was never ever pregnant

with Peeta's baby. In fact, it would have hurt their cause to have me pregnant. They needed their war poster child out and fighting. Plus, it would be easier on Coin to not have to order

the assassination of a pregnant Mockingjay. I agreed to the shots after hearing Finnick's story on how he was sold by Snow. If that ever happened to me, I was not producing anyone's

Capitol baby. I was not going to give Snow the satisfaction of knocking me up.

I realized, if things continued on this way with Peeta, soon enough we would have to find another way of contraception.

"I know, Peeta. It's okay." I pause and then look straight at him. "I was given birth control shots in District 13."

Peeta was quiet for a moment before saying, "Gale."

"What? No! I never did…Peeta, it was because of Finnick." I tried to explain.

Peeta paled. "Finnick?" he asked weakly.

"No! Not _that. _It was because of what Finnick went through. How Snow used him and literally sold him. I wanted to make sure Snow couldn't control all of me. If I was captured…"

Peeta looked relieved but also a bit sickened by the thought of what I was insinuating.

"The feelings and desires I have with you are only for you." I said while tracing his lips with my fingers.

I began to kiss him slowly. He picked up the pace when he pulled me on top of him. And then it didn't take long for us to succumb to each other once more.


	3. Chapter 3

PEETA POV

If anyone had told me that Katniss and I would end up in bed together last night, I would have said, "Not

ever going to be real". Yet, here I am. With Katniss. I mean REALLY with Katniss. It was a bit selfish

and irresponsible on my part. Oh, I know she was a willing participant but maybe I should have stopped it.

Clearly, we are dealing with our own internal demons. We may even blame each other for certain things. I

can't say she never hurt me. She did. I can logically piece together the whys but my heart may never

understand. Which brings me to this moment. Will this drive me to the edge? Is she going to wake up and

push me away yet again?

I sigh and look over at her. I've watched her sleep so many times. This time it's different. Not because of

the obvious nudity but because our night was not filled with terror. No nightmares. I'm not here just to

ward off bad dreams. I'm here because she finally let me in.

Her back is turned to me when I reach out to touch her. She rolls over immediately, obviously awake

already.

"Hi," I say hesitantly.

This is the moment of truth for us. We are not in the dark anymore. The daylight is streaming into the

room, a very messy room. It is only now that I realize our chaotic surroundings. I crack a little smile.

She blushes slightly.

"You okay?" I ask as I take one of her hands and kiss it gently.

"I am," she answers scooting a bit closer to me.

It makes my heart swell to have her willingly so near to me.

"I didn't want to wake you," she says. "I've been awake for a little while and, well, I didn't want to make

any noise. You looked so peaceful and I know that kind of sleep is hard to come by…"

Her eyes slip downward and she sighs.

Hand under her chin, I raise her face so we are eye to eye again.

"How are you really doing right now? We said some things last night…" I trail off a bit. "You have to

know I meant every word, Katniss. "

"I know you did."

"I didn't think in a million years last night we would…I didn't plan this."

"I know that too." She smiles as she says this.

" I believe _I _was the instigator, no?"

She leans in to kiss me.

"I am not sorry." she whispers before touching her lips to mine.

It was all too easy now, to get caught up in each other. She positively melts away any sort of willpower. I

wonder if she knows she does this to me?

We spend a few minutes luxuriating in each others kisses and touches.

She pulls her lips away all too soon. but our hands intertwine. She looks around and stares at the chair now

across the room.

I laugh and am about to respond when we suddenly hear a throat being cleared.

It's Greasy Sae. She is standing in the doorway taking in the disarray and of course, us.

Katniss snatches a blanket from the bed to cover up. I lamely grab a pillow for cover.

"Just checking to see where you were. You weren't in your chair." she says a bit sternly. "I am going to

start breakfast." She casts a look at me. "I'll be sure to set another plate."

With that, she turns to leave but not before I catch a small smile on her face.

I look over at Katniss who is positively flushed red.

"I forgot about Greasy Sae." she whispers. "What if her granddaughter had come upstairs too?"

I don't know what to say. So, after a minute, I get up.

"Let's just get ready for breakfast."

Katniss looks at me as though I am crazy. I smile back at her because we are. We have been riding a wild

pendulum of emotions. Why not throw extreme embarrassment into the mix?

"I'm not sure I can go down there, Peeta," she says shaking her head.

"Katniss, a lot of people have seen us in compromising positions before. Remember, we were televised-"

I stop mid sentence, horrified at what I was about to bring up. How stupid could I be? Of course she

remembers. That's all we do is remember.

"Oh, I am sorry," I say rushing to her side on the floor, "I didn't mean to…I only meant…"

Katniss is clutching the blanket with eyes closed. Her face, that was just flushed red, was now void of

color.

"Please do not think I am comparing last night with our time in the games. Last night was different, Katniss. Last night was ours. "

I take a deep breathe and reach for her hand. She doesn't pull away but she doesn't respond either.

"Please say something," I beg.

She slips her hand out from under mine and gets up.

"I'm going to take a shower, " she says with her back to me.

She's walking away from me wrapped up tightly in that blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta POV

I try and talk to her through the bathroom door but she's not responding. I hear the water running. She is literally trying to drown me out. I plead a bit more before I resign myself to her bedroom. I sit on her bed with a sigh, head in hands. I feel twinges of anger welling up inside and I sink my nails into my palms to keep from outwardly losing it.

I can't help but think her selfish. We are both hurting. We are both lost. What gives her the right to be so hard on me?

After a few more minutes, I am able to unclench my hands. I look at my palms that are now marked with red semi circles from where my nails dug in. I turn my hands back over and see more scars. Scars. Everywhere, it seems. The worst being on the inside.

Maybe we need more time apart. Maybe last night wasn't such a good idea. Honestly, I am not sure how much more I can stand. But then I remember that kiss in the underground of the Capitol. The one that brought me back. She begged me to stay with her so I did. It's what we do. We keep coming back. Life preservers even when we don't want to be saved. Oh, I know she cursed me when I foiled her nightlock attempt. I wonder how often she wishes for that purple pill. Would she take it now?

I glance at the bathroom door. Still closed, the never ending sound of water running. I decide it's time to leave.

I do take a few moments to straighten the room a bit. Stalling, because I really don't want to go. Without Katniss, there is no one left.

With nothing left to do, I make my way down the hall to the stairs. Before I can reach them, I hear a low meow. The source seems to be a room who's door is just slightly open. I push the door lightly and a cat comes into view. Buttercup? He is perched on his haunches on the bed. Prim's bed. I push the door open wider and Buttercup emits a low growl.

"Hey there, cat." I say.

He glares at me. He looks battered and angry. Just like us. I am stunned to see him here in District 12. I assumed he was still in District 13 or with Mrs. Everdeen. Maybe Mrs. Everdeen sent him back to keep Katniss company. I am about to take a step inside the room when she finds me. Ever the hunter, I never hear her coming. I'm startled and flatten myself against the door. Buttercup sits up still glaring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" asks Katniss.

I feel as though I am standing on sacred ground. I stammer for a moment.

"Buttercup? Did your mom send him?"

She glances over at the sullen cat.

"No. He just… found his way home somehow."

We both stand in silence for a moment. I watch as she plays with the ends of her damp hair.

"Like us." I say softly.

"Just like us." she echoes just as softly.

Right now she looks as innocent and vulnerable as her beloved Prim. I just want to protect her, I can't help it. I reach for her and she doesn't turn away. So, we stand in Prim's doorway holding each other up.


End file.
